When the Wind Blows
by DJ Yellow
Summary: A Nuclear attack by Canada destroys all of South Park, and everyone in it except for Stan and Kyle we're killed by it. Will Stan and Kyle survive?
1. Chapter 1

When the Wind Blows.

Washington D.C.

Inside of the Oval Office, a little rabbit was sitting near a desk, with a Nintendo DSI XL in his hands. "The Hell? That's not fair!" He shouted, tapping all over the bottom screen.

A door was opened. "President Max. We have some serious problems." Said a Dog with a nice blue suit and a necktie.

The little bunny known as Max closed his DSI XL before saying, "What is it Sam? North and South Dakota are at war again?"

"Nope. Canada's at war with us again!" The dog known as Sam said.

"Aw crap, not those tree chopping, maple something hippies!" Max said, a little bit annoyed.

"Well, to tell the truth Little buddy, Canada's only at war with Colorado." Sam said.

Max scratched his head before saying, "Colorado? That ugly snowy state we got from Mexico? They could do anything to that piece of crap."

"But President Max! Canada's planning a huge ass nuclear strike! The hell are we gonna do to keep the rest of our Country calm?" Sam asked.

"Meh, Just send everyone those retarded Protect and Survive things we got from those British fellows."

"Well, Whatever you say, President."


	2. The Jew

In the town of South Park Colorado, was a small 9 years of age year old Jewish boy, Kyle Brofloski, or as most of his friends called him, Kyle.

He and his family were the only jews in all of South Park, and as most jews, we're made fun of by someone.

This someone in South Park was Eric Cartman, a fat, portly kid who worshiped Hitler and Mel Gibson.

And sometimes, It would seem Kyle had no friends, besides for a kid with a blue hat and a red puffball.

That kid with a blue hat and red puffball was Stan Marsh.

South Park, Colorado.

"Finally! Yes! I have friends again!" He exclaimed, looking at his Facebook page on his computer to see a total number of 33 friends.

The Jewish boy moved his mouse over to a button, as he pressed it, a little screen showed up that showed a virutal Farm of some sort.

"Okay... So I'll feed the pigs and.." Before Kyle the little jewish boy could finish his sentence, the door knocked.

"Oh great..." Kyle got off the computer, opening his door and walking down the steps.


	3. The box

    The young jewish boy walks down the stairs of his house, all while being rather annoyed.     Kyle's parents and his little Canadian adopted brother were both at J Mart, leaving the Jewish kid all by himself in his house, free to do anything.   Sadly, this also meant that the Jewish kid had to answer the door when it knocks.   "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kyle says, walking down the stairs and next to the door.   Kyle opened the door, still rather annoyed to hell, he opens the door, to find a man wearing a suit with a box.   "Uhh... Who are you?" Kyle asks.   "Kid, is your mom or dad home?" The man in the suit says.   "No." "Well, when there here, go and give them this." The man in the suit hands Kyle the box and walks off into a van.   "Hmm.." Kyle closes the door, and looks at the box rather closely. "Protect and Survive, how to protect you and your family in case of nuclear attack." 


	4. The Tapes

    "Why the hell would they send my parents this?" Kyle said, ripping off some tape off the box.   The little jew slowly opened the box, and inside of the box was a odd looking booklet with the words "Protect and Survive: How to Protect your Family and you" along with a picture of a family with a red circle around them.     The little jew noticed, along with the booklet was a few old looking video tapes.   "Why not DVDs?" He thought as he picked one of the  video tapes up.   The video tape had a sticker on it saying "Protect and Survive: Preparing for Nuclear Strike."   The little jew was curious, why did they send his parents this stuff?   Kyle walked over to the TV in the living room, near the Television was a DVD player/ VCR.   The little jew popped the video tape in, turning on the TV, Kyle was confronted by a blue screen. 


End file.
